Finishing Touches
by Ninjacat
Summary: In which Longarm Prime and Blurr get up to no good at an office party. Tactile/sparkplay style interfacing, no spoilers


"You," Blurr said, forcing himself to talk slowly and clearly, "are _very_ intoxicated."

"Mm, quite." Longarm hummed against his throat, biting down on the sensitive plating. Blurr couldn't help it; he shivered, head falling back. It was difficult to relax completely with his wheels off the ground, but the knot of arms around him felt secure, shifting and clenching around his midsection, almost hindering his movements entirely. Almost.

There was a servo sliding between his legs. Blurr yelped in surprise, jerking in Longarm's hold.

"Okay okay," he continued, coolant system kicking into gear. "Longarm, it's not that I'm saying I don't want to, I can promise you that, but _you_ were the one who said, and these are your words not mine, that it was 'unbecoming' of the Elite Guard for us maintain both a physical and professional relationship at the same time and I don't like the idea of you going back on that because you're energon-drunk, but _oh_, please, I've really missed that, do it again-"

Longarm did as requested, teasing a finger against the seam where Blurr's hip and thigh connected. Longarm's arms seemed to clench around him, almost too tightly, before they eased up once more. Blurr felt as though he could be dropped, yet trusted he would not be.

After a while, Longarm leant into him, practically pinning him to the wall behind. Despite Blurr's best efforts not to enjoy the heavy pressure of him, it wasn't easy. He _had_ missed this.

Longarm stared at him, optics bright with the excess in energon. With some regret, Blurr wished he were just as overcharged, that he didn't have to try and convince his former lover that this wasn't a good idea. He'd consumed as much as Longarm had and probably a little more, it wasn't his fault his body metabolized it so much faster.

"Longarm?" he hazarded, shakily. _Please don't stop._ "Maybe we shouldn't-"

"Blurr, I want you," Longarm said, in a voice that Blurr did not recognize, almost pleading. The shifting mass of his limbs pulsed around Blurr for one intense instant and released. Blurr groaned, aching with want and frustration. Longarm bent his head down, kissing the seams of Blurr's chest until the armor slid right open as though on command, exposing his spark. Exposing everything. Blurr keened wordlessly, finding it highly unfair that Longarm still knew exactly how his body needed to be touched.

"Well, yes, obviously," Blurr said, "I want you too, _however_-" he pushed at Longarm's chest and neck, protecting his spark from any further molestation while he whispered, reasonably, "they're going to notice we're missing, _Prime_. Do I need to remind you of your own promise to honor the regulations regarding fraternization? Certainly there are better places to do this than at a Council function."

They were, in fact, a hall away from a room full of Autobots that would most certainly disapprove of their newly-promoted Head of Intel interfacing with a bot under his command. In what was most likely a spare storage closet, even. _Ultra Magnus_ was out there, for Primus' sake.

Longarm didn't reply. His arms squeezed and stroked Blurr's armor until he couldn't take it, and the servo groping between his legs was suddenly too much. He writhed, as though starved - it wasn't enough that he could feel Longarm around him, clutching him close.

"Okay," Blurr said, voice wracked with surrender. "Longarm - yes, please." There was little he could do besides watch Longarm bend forward, press his mouth to the very edges of the spark chamber before him. In an instant, Longarm's arms shifted, servos snaking up to his chest to hold the armor plates open, as though he expected Blurr to change his mind. Or maybe to prevent self-protection protocols that would keep Longarm from his ministrations. It'd happened before, once or twice.

Blurr trembled, watching. Waiting. He felt Longarm vent cool air against his spark and he spasmed soundlessly. It didn't exactly hurt, but it didn't feel very good either. More than anything, the sensation was just jarringly intimate. Blurr hissed, reaching for Longarm, urging him on.

Although Longarm did not spark-share and never had (and Blurr was long past the point where he'd bother to offer or even ask) he seemed to have no qualms about acquainting himself with Blurr's spark physically. He always experimented, using his mouth or his fingers, figuring out over the course of several orbital cycles which sensations caused Blurr pleasure, caused him pain.

Even drunk on energon, almost a stellar since they last interfaced, Longarm clearly remembered everything he had learned during their liaison. Blurr could only wait, body strung like wire, wondering what might come next.

He could no longer see what Longarm was doing. The sudden tightening of limbs around his body was his only warning. He braced himself, off-lining his vocalizer for the instant Longarm kissed the delicate field around his spark. His spark convulsed; for a klik, he couldn't feel anything at all.

Stunned, Blurr couldn't possibly overload from it, but after sensation returned to him, Longarm's touch became gentle, exploratory. Every touch jolted through his spark, even the most ghostly caress in its periphery dragging him closer to the edge of release.

Longarm brought him to that edge and pulled away, over and over, until Blurr was shaking horribly, making noises that barely registered as words to either of them.

"Please," he managed, finally. His vocalizer seized for an instant and he struggled, hands gripping Longarm's helm. "Please, I'm so close, I'm just so close, Longarm-"

Longarm made an odd sound in reply, a strangled bit of nothing. He almost seemed to cave in, looking conflicted, before returning to what could casually be described as _torture_. Blurr wanted to overload so badly it hurt.

For a moment he struggled before he managed to kick out, his wheel finding purchase against the highly sensitive crook of Longarm's hip and inner thigh. Blurr rarely had the occasion to sink to this method but it was, without a doubt, the best way to get Longarm off hard and fast. The wheel fired up, rotating wild. The heat and friction built up so quickly Longarm barely had the time to register, to protest, before his arms trembled around Blurr and he groaned heavily, optics shuttering.

Smugly satisfied, Blurr took the time to enjoy the sight of Longarm overloading against him. Longarm was often silent in release, and Blurr was pleasantly surprised to hear him swear and moan, "Oh, Blurr," before he off-lined his vocalizer entirely.

After a few cycles passed, Blurr squirmed impatiently in the nest of Longarm's arms. Waiting for others to catch up to him was hard enough at the best of times, and energon-drunk in a closet, hiding from their coworkers, was not the best of times. His systems were keyed up almost to the point of pain and Longarm wasn't _doing anything._

"Longarm," he hissed urgently, and feeling guilty, he dropped his foot away. It was still disconcerting having his wheels off the ground, no matter often they'd done this. He was also starting to wonder how much longer they could stay like this and not be missed.

Longarm moved slowly, nuzzling his mouth against the crook of Blurr's neck. He groaned. "That was completely unfair," he said, sounding disappointed. Blurr scoffed openly.

"And what choice did I have? You were taking ages and someone is going to notice we're missing, and then what are we going to do?" he snapped. Longarm scowled at him, venting in frustration.

"I was _hoping_ to take things slowly," he said, kissing the very edge of Blurr's exposed spark casing. Blurr felt a shudder run through his entire frame in response. "It's been a while. I wanted to take my time with you."

"We - we really don't have that kind of time," Blurr said shakily, yet unresisting. Restrained by Longarm's hold, he could do nothing but tremble. Longarm kissed his throat, his mouth, but pulled away before Blurr could reciprocate. "I really appreciate the consideration but I think you're still a little too overcharged to recognize the importance of getting back before anyone realizes we were gone – wait, why are you putting me down?" and he stammered the last part, feeling the tight clutch of arms around him start to sag. He caught a brief glimpse of Longarm chuckling; perhaps teasingly, perhaps not. Blurr didn't care. They were in a hurry, yes, but they were not _done._

"Absolutely slagging not," Blurr snapped. He grabbed one servo before it snaked away from him, tightly squeezed it in his smaller fingers, enjoying the weight of it. Although he wasn't quite paying attention anymore, on the periphery of his vision, Longarm seemed frozen, almost transfixed.

Longarm's hands were so large, his fingers blunt, and Blurr's spark was so small. As carefully as he could, Blurr pulled that servo towards him, pressing it against the sensitive field of his spark. It didn't hurt much anymore. In fact, the dull ache felt great, it felt _perfect._ He shook with sensation, whimpering, "Yes, just like that."

Thick arms tightened around him again, as though possessive. Longarm said nothing, did nothing; he merely watched as Blurr used his hand, pushing it into his chest harder, deeper than they had ever attempted before. Blurr moaned and trembled, wracked with pain and satisfaction. He wanted to feel more, but then he felt Longarm try to resist him weakly.

"Please," Blurr moaned, and the mass of limbs around him shuddered at the sound. Tentatively, Longarm surrendered the control of his hand to Blurr, letting his fingers curl through the spark's energy field.

Slowly, so slowly, Longarm's fingers began to stroke his spark. Blurr cried out softly, wordlessly, vocalizer spitting out nothing but static. He almost couldn't process the flood of exquisite sensation, it was much too great. He never wanted it to stop.

"Longarm," Blurr whimpered brokenly, and stroked the back of his large hand to encourage him. Blurr could handle it, he knew he could - whatever Longarm could give him, he wanted it.

Yet again, the pressure of Longarm's arms tightening around him was his only warning. He tensed in anticipation. "_Yes_," he said, and Longarm's fingers squeezed his spark.

His optics whited out. There was nothing, nothing - he felt himself thrash in overload but it barely registered. Longarm held him tightly, too tightly, as though afraid Blurr might injure himself. Maybe he already had.

Blurr jerked again in Longarm's grip, vocalizer emitting no sound at all. He hadn't even had the chance to off-line it manually. His optics had shorted out. Trembling weakly, he rebooted his audio/visual sensors, hoping it would help. In all his time with Longarm, he'd never had an overload like that, burning white-hot to his core systems, wreaking havoc through his frame.

Longarm was watching him in disbelief, optics bright with renewed arousal. Blurr couldn't help it, he shivered a little. He didn't even know what to say - until Longarm bent forward once more to press a kiss to his armor, to his badge. His spark was no longer exposed between them, but Blurr could not say for certain when that had changed.

"We should go back," Blurr whispered, shaking with aftershocks. Longarm didn't put him down, didn't stop kissing his chest.

"Come back to my quarters with me, instead," Longarm suggested, his voice tight. "I want to make you overload like that again. Over and over." His lips brushed Blurr's armor as he spoke, making him shiver. Blurr thought about it, he really did. He thought of how good it would be, falling back into Longarm's berth after so long. Of having his spark stroked until he sobbed with release.

It would be so good, it always had been - even when it hurt. He wanted to say yes, and for an instant he nearly did.

"I can't," he said. Longarm sighed against him.

"Can't or won't?"

Blurr straightened up best he could, still wrapped up in Longarm's thick arms.

"Won't," he clarified, firmly. "Don't get me wrong, you know I like being with you, but everything I said before still stands. You're my boss now and that isn't changing any time soon and your career - not to mention _my_ career - is too slagging important. I know you," he added. "You know I'm right, _sir_."

It worked. Shoulders sagging, Longarm relinquished and pulled away from him. His arms loosened and he gently set Blurr back down to the ground where he belonged. Blurr wobbled for a moment, gyroscopic sensors taking a nanoklik or two to recalibrate. He couldn't imagine why, after drinking his weight in energon, being suspended in the air for a cycle or two, not to mention interfacing punctuated by a near-catastrophic overload.

Shaking himself, Blurr took an unsteady step or two. He looked back at Longarm almost anxiously. He'd needed to say what he had, and he didn't regret it, but Blurr was very fond of him. Longarm stared back at him, wistfully, and chuckled.

"You do know me," Longarm echoed. His face, normally quite expressive, seemed shut off. Blurr felt an unexpected pang. He wanted to reach out to Longarm, to touch him again, but he knew exactly where that would lead.

Blurr lingered for a few breems, anxiously checking himself, and not quite ready to leave. He ran a hand down his chest, feeling self conscious. Far below his servo, his spark fluttered achingly at the touch. When he felt ready, he gave Longarm one last look.

"Do you want to head out first? It's very likely someone has noticed you missing by now," Blurr said, only a touch awkwardly. Longarm shook his head.

"It's fine," he said. "You go. I'd like to take some time to collect myself."

"Yes, sir," Blurr said quietly, and left him to it.


End file.
